


You Got to Lose to Know How to Win

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Canon Compliant, Dare, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Jilytober 2019, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Lily and James agree on a wager and the stakes are high - if James manages to sneak into Professor McGonagall's office and bring back her biscuit tin as proof, Lily will have to kiss him.





	You Got to Lose to Know How to Win

She stared at him, one eyebrow mockingly raised. "Oh, really?"

“Really,” James returned, his crooked grin just a bit cocky.

There was a challenging glint in Lily’s green eyes. “Prove it.”

“That sounds an awful lot like a challenge, Evans. Sure you want to issue one when your chances of winning are so slim?”

“Talk is cheap, Potter,” she said, leaning forward. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

At that point, Sirius Black, grinning widely and rubbing his hands together stepped up to them.

“All right, ladies and gents, it seems like we’re about to have a wager!”

Lily and James stared at one another, neither of them backing down.

“You confident enough to place a bet, Evans?” James taunted her.

“I’m as much a Gryffindor as you are,” Lily quipped. “Bring it on, Potter.”

“Brilliant,” Sirius cheered. “What are you betting on?

Lily crossed her arms. “When you fail miserably, you will have to let me borrow your owl for the rest of the term.”

James could barely hold back the snort. “That’s all you want, Evans? I’d let you borrow my owl if you asked, think bigger.”

“I don’t need to think big, borrowing your owl and seeing you in detention when you fail will be enough for me.”

“Well then,” James drawled. “Suit yourself. But when I successfully sneak into McGonagall’s office and claim my victory, you will give me a kiss.”

Both Lily’s eyebrows rose at that. “That’s you thinking big? All right, Potter, you’re on. But I will need proof of your victory.”

“I’ll bring you McGonagall’s biscuit tin to claim my sweet reward.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “And I’m going to have a good long laugh while you rot in detention.”

With that, satisfied at having the last word, Lily walked away.

* * *

It hadn’t been an easy task.

James had had to think quick on his feet and do some very advanced spell work to get past the various protections on McGonagall’s door.

But as he was an accomplished sneak by now, and a brilliant wizard besides, he got through. 

When the lock gave away with a soft click, James couldn’t help the huge, triumphant grin.

Silently, he swung the door open just enough to slip into the office. He pulled the door closed after him, leaving it just slightly ajar so he wouldn’t get locked in. 

Then, he took a moment to bask in his success and to remove his Invisibility Cloak and stuff it into his pocket. Although it was an essential tool for sneaking around the castle, it got in the way sometimes. 

James crossed the office with confident strides and stopped before the desk. He reached over and picked up the tartan biscuit tin that had been resting on top of a pile of papers, and smiled down at it. 

Then, the smile faltered.

Sure, he could win the wager. He could prove himself to Evans. He could celebrate his victory and claim his prize.

And while James really, really wanted to kiss Lily Evans, had day-dreamed of the moment it’d happen since they’d been in Fifth year… it wasn’t right.

Not like this.

It wasn’t what he wanted. A grudging kiss out of obligation just because he’d won a bet and forced Evans' hand would not come even close to what he actually yearned, deep down.

James’ fingers clenched against the cool metal. Then, his shoulders slumped in resignation and he set the biscuit tin back down on the desk.

“Having second thoughts, Mr Potter?”

James whipped around, and saw Professor McGonagall standing in the open doorway, tall and stern and staring pointedly at him from behind her square spectacles. 

James forced a smile to his lips, trying to appear casual even as panic clawed the pit of his stomach.

“Professor! I was just –”

“Spare me your excuses, Mr Potter. I am well aware of your wager with Miss Evans,” Professor McGonagall cut in.

James blinked. “Er, right. Of course you are.”

“Though I am surprised that you would intentionally throw the bet,” McGonagall remarked, her eyes knowing.

“I guess winning isn’t everything,” James said, trying not to squirm.

“Indeed, Mr Potter. Now, as it appears you’ve already learned your lesson, there’s hardly a need to give you detention.”

“Thank you, Professor,” James said, relief flooding his chest.

“I am forced to take twenty points from Gryffindor for your trespass, however. I expect you to earn them back on the Quidditch pitch, Mr Potter. Now, if that is all, have a biscuit and kindly leave my office.”

James took a biscuit from the tin and hurried out of McGonagall’s office, offering the professor a quick, sheepish smile as he passed her in the doorway.

To his surprise, McGonagall smiled back, before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

“So, Potter,” Evans greeted him, lounging on the plump red sofa by the fireplace. “You’re back.”

“I am,” James replied, sitting down on the armrest of the sofa.

“I don’t see a biscuit tin,” Lily commented, one eyebrow raised.

“Very astute of you, Evans.” James slanted her a glance. “You were right, I wasn’t up to the task. McGonagall’s office was too difficult to get in.”

“I told you so,” Evans said, her voice smug.

“Well, I got away without detention so I feel I’m having the last laugh,” James said, easily falling into the usual rhythm of his and Evans’ back and forth.

“Feel any way you want, Potter, but I’m borrowing your owl,” Lily said.

“Herbert is at your disposal, as promised,” James agreed. “But I still think you should’ve thought bigger.”

Lily shook her head. “I’m perfectly happy with my victory, Potter. Well, almost…”

“Almost?” James asked, a smile tugging at his lips. “Are you so disappointed that I avoided detention?”

“No. But I have to admit a small part of me wanted you to win. But I guess that’s easily rectified.”

James had barely processed the implication behind Evans’ words when her hand fisted in the front of his robes.

She pulled him to her, her soft lips settling on his without any hesitation. 

The kiss was brief, but lingering; just as sweet as James had always imagined it to be. It was both a declaration and a promise.

When she pulled back, James lifted his trembling fingers to cup Lily’s cheeks, met her green eyes. The soft, knowing glint in them made his heart race.

“I think with that we’re both winners,” he said.

“Good,” Lily replied. “Aren’t you going to kiss me again?”

James leaned in, laughed softly against her lips and did as he was told.

  
  



End file.
